


Saturday afternoon

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Funny, Slice of Life, mentions of dennor and sufin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: It was a very boring Saturday afternoon  for both Berwald and Emil.





	Saturday afternoon

Berwald remembered that he had something to return to Magnus. He took a deep breath. And it was the best moment to do it, anyways. Tino was on a trip for work and since he had very limited social life, he thought it would be a nice moment to make a visit to Magnus and his boyfriend, Sigurd.

However, he decided to check in with them first. He didn’t want to go when they were doing something else.

He sat down on his couch while he was waiting for a response from them. Dear Odin, he really missed Tino. Only two days left for his return, but that week had been hell. He wanted to listen to his laugh one more time or be able to kiss him whenever he wanted.

All of the sudden, his phone vibrated.

“Hey, Ber! Unfortunately, (or should I say, very fortunately)—“ Berwald rolled his eyes and continued to read the message “—Sigurd and I are on a date right now. He is giving me the death stare, you know?” Berwald was regretting his decision to send him a message “But Emil is on our apartment, you can leave the tool box with him. Thanks!!!”

Berwald thought he was going to get blind with the amount of emojis Magnus used. Also he told himself that he really needed to buy a tool box for himself, to avoid this kind of stuff. Well, maybe one day.

He had met Emil on several occasions, during family dinners. And they had had really nice chats every now and then. Emil even managed to open up to him about things that he wouldn’t dream to say to his brother or his partner. 

So he took his keys and decided to go. Now he had an excuse to get out of their house.

Emil, in the other hand, was dying from boredom. Sigurd forgot to give him the password of Netflix and there was not a single good video on Youtube.

“This should be considered torture” He said to himself while looking at his social media.

And then he heard someone knocking on the door.

“Who the hell knocks on the door? Why couldn’t they send a text?” He complained.

He opened the door and there he was. He certainly wasn’t expecting Berwald at that time of the day. Or any time, to be completely honest.

“Magnus and Sigurd aren’t here” Emil said.

“I know. I just wanted to return the tool box” Berwald replied.

“Come in, then” Emil gave several step backwards, so Berwald could enter the apartment.

Berwald obeyed and went straight to the living room. He took a glance to the teenage boy, there was something clearly bothering him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be out with your friends?” Berwald asked and just sat on the couch. He wasn’t on a rush anyways.

“Everyone’s on a date!” Emil complained “All I want is to ice cream and binge watch Stranger Things” He crossed his arms, clearly upset.

He kicked the floor before admitting the truth.

“I… I don’t have friends at school” He shook his head “It’s not big deal! I’m graduating this year, anyways”

Berwald stood up.

“Well, we could watch something on Netflix. We could use my own account and…” He shrugged “If you want”

“Why would you do that for me?” Emil hesitated.

“We are almost family” Berwald explained “We could have a nice Saturday, don’t you think?”

Emil stared at the floor and nodded.

“I’ll be back. What flavor is your favorite? Berwald asked.

“Chocolate!” Emil replied and when he noticed that he was a bit excited, he tried to back down “Or whatever you want”

Berwald closed the door. It was going to be a nice Saturday afternoon after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
